


Damien has feelings

by Pervygayoverlord



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervygayoverlord/pseuds/Pervygayoverlord
Summary: ok so damien’s a bad person and he doesn’t really deserve it but i want him to be happy. he gets fucked very gently in this.also the dubcon is more bc of damien’s power and also bc he said one thing but didn’t really mean it. it’s actually all consensual but i thought i’d be safe and tag anyway
Relationships: Mark Bryant/Damien
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Damien has feelings

He was finally alone after what seemed like forever. He was finally free of Wadsworth, Dr. B, fucking Chloe, everyone. Mark was still around. Mark kept insisting that he wasn’t stable enough to be completely alone, but he was out of the house for now at least.  
Damien was stretched out on his bed completely naked, save a shirt he’d snatched from Mark. It was too big on him and it looked god awful, but it smelled like him. It felt nice.  
His cock was hard, not completely but he’d been half hard since he’d gotten back home. Now was the first time he’d be able to do anything about it. And he intended on taking his time, enjoying it.  
He let his eyes shut and wrapped his around around himself. There was no lube but it still felt so good just to have that pressure. He moved his hand languidly over his cock letting himself get lost in the feeling of rough skin rubbing him raw. His other hand wandered under the shirt and squeezed at his chest.  
The times he’d done this with another person were few and far between and usually his main focus was getting off and getting away. If someone else tried touching his chest like this he would snap at them and end the encounter. Here though, alone in his room he allowed himself to feel sensitive, delicate almost. If he really tried he could probably come just from someone sucking and scratching at his chest, his nipples. Someone lavishing him with the attention he so craved, so needed.  
The thought of someone -Mark- taking his sensitive pink buds into his mouth- god. Damien shuddered out a hot breath. He wanted that. He wanted Mark to touch him so badly. He squeezed at the base of his cock. This would be over too fast if he didn’t calm down.  
Damien took his thumb swiping the precum over the head. He was distantly aware that he’d begun muttering soft pleas and Mark’s name but he was more concerned with the sensations. 

“Damien?”

He froze eyes snapping open. Mark’s head peered in from his barely open bedroom door. Damien pulled his hands off himself and yanked the shirt down. 

“What the fuck?! Don’t you knock? Christ!” 

“Sorry I got back and I could feel you wanted me. I thought maybe you were upset or hurt.. is that my shirt?” 

Mark looked confused, understandably so. Damien ,however, was humiliated, furious, he was overwhelmed. His cheeks were noticeably red and he was trying to curl into himself. “Damien?”

“What!?” he snapped. 

“Damien, I want to leave, but.. I want to stay too.” 

“Good for you. Do you want a sticker?”

“Why do I want to kiss you?” 

He squeezed his eyes tight. This wasn’t intentional. He wasn’t trying to do this but Mark was right there and he was so so pent up. How could he not want Mark to kiss him when he’d already wanted it for so long?  
The bed dipped under Mark’s weight. 

“Let me kiss you.” 

And atypical or not, he was only human. He surged forward almost crushing his mouth to Mark’s . It was aggressive, more like biting and pushing than kissing. Mark reached up and pulled at Damien’s hair. He growled at the pain. It was nice.  
He looked up when he felt the other move away. What was he doing?

“Hey chill out. I’m not leaving, just evening the score.”

Mark was taking off his shirt. He stared at the olive tone of his skin. He wanted to touch, to claw at. Mark took his hand and pressed it to the bulge in his pants. 

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, that’s the plan.”

Damien glared up at Mark.

“Shut the fuck up” he bit out. 

He hated that stupid gentle smile on Mark’s stupid fucking face. 

“You don’t want that.”

His face was hot. He did! He wanted him to shut up and fuck him. When he said that Mark just kept smiling. He moved closer to Damien and rubbed at his hips. Leaning down he pressed his lips to the crease of his thighs. 

“Mark I swear if you don’t stop with this warming up bul— Fuck!”

Mark had spread his legs and dragged his tongue over Damien’s hole. He kept going slowly, he wasn’t in a rush. It felt so good. Mark licking into him like he needed this. God,he wanted Mark to need him. 

“Mark, I’m serious you- you don’t need to do that. Just fuck me.”

He moved leaning over Damien. He was panting. Damien reached down to pull Mark closer,try to move him along. He just laughed. 

“I don’t want to do that.”

He was scowling. 

“I think you do actually.”

“No, I really don’t. I want to take my time. I want you to take what I give you, and behave. And I think we both know why I want that.” 

He would’ve looked away if he could, avoided the way Mark was looking at him. It was more than lust or desire, it was so intense it burned.  
He whimpered when he felt spit slick fingers rubbing at his entrance. When Mark pushed in it felt like a punch. It hurt in that way it always seemed to. Mark kept going pushing, twisting, pulling out groans and cries with each movement.  
Mark was right. He wanted this. He wanted to be treated like someone worth cherishing.  
Mark added another finger, stretching him. His other hand had made it’s way to Damien’s cock, loosely jacking it. It wasn’t tight enough to give him any satisfaction but like Mark had said. He wanted to behave, to be good. Mark twisted his fingers just so, and Damien choked out a shout. It was so good, it felt so good.  
He was dragging his nails over Marks back trying to get as close as possible. 

“Mark ,Mark, c’mon I- I need!”

The fucking bastard was smirking into his shoulder. He could tell Mark was holding back a laugh. 

“What do you need? Hey no, you are not going to make me want this you are saying it or you don’t get anything.”

Mark was really really making him do this? 

“Fuck me , Mark. I need you to fuck me.” he growled out. 

Mark sat up to take off his pants. He was taking them off obviously, but Damien felt a shot of fear that maybe he’d put everything back on and leave Damien hard ,open, and desperate. Maybe an empath was near because Mark seemed to notice and whispered a reassurance, told him he was okay.  
He was overwhelmed. Mark leaned over, covering Damien’s body with his. He wrapped his legs tight around Mark, digging his heels into his ass. 

“Hey slow down, I’m not going anywhere. Where’s the lube? I don’t want this to hurt.”

“Yeah ,no shit.”

“Damien, no, I don’t want this to hurt because I care about you.” 

“Whatever, lubes under the pillow.” 

Grabbed it, Mark flicked open the cap and poured some into his palm. He spread the slick over himself and wiped his hand onto the discarded shirt. Mark laughed at Damien’s disgusted expression.  
Mark adjusted himself positioning the head of his cock against Damien’s entrance. He took his time just rubbing over never going in. He teased at his twitching pink asshole. 

“Mark,please.”

Finally, _finally _, Mark pushed past the ring of muscle, slowly pushing forward until he was fully seated. He was so full, he hadn’t expected Mark to be so thick. It didn’t help this was his first time with another guy. His mouth was open in a silent scream. Sweat was beading on his forehead. He gasped as Mark pulled out and thrust back in _hard _.  
Damien has wanted this for so goddamn long but Mark was tearing him apart. He wouldn’t last, it was too intense, too good. He was talking but he honestly wasn’t sure what he was saying. He was focused on not coming whenever Mark moved just so.  
Mark braced himself with a hand by Damien’s head. pushing his shirt up Mark tugged at Damien’s nipples. He cried out and bucked into Marks next thrust. He was so close, just a bit more. The bed creaked and Mark sped up, pounding into him. ____

____“Mark! ahh ahhh!pleasepleasefuck!I love you fuck! ”___ _

______Damien’s cum spilled onto his stomach, hot and light against the red of his flushed skin. Mark wasn’t stopping, but Damien wanted him to finish. He wanted to be the reason he felt good.  
Mark moaned biting at Damien’s neck as he spilled into him. If it were someone else Damien might’ve cared but.. It was almost like a claim, proof that he was Mark’s .  
He rolled over to his side. He was trying to contain his power. Mark obviously wanted to fuck him no matter what, but whether he wanted to stay? Damien wasn’t so pathetic as to force someone into cuddling just so he could forget his crippling loneliness for two minutes before it inevitably wore off and they’d leave. And he could already feel Mark leaving. The bed shifted and he could hear leaving footsteps. He was a lot of things but stupid wasn’t one of them.  
A warm damp washcloth moved over his stomach. He turned and saw Mark in sweats -his sweats- . _ _ _ _ _ _

______“What are you doing?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Cleaning you up? Dried cum isn’t exactly the best feeling.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He sat up and turned fully to face Mark._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, What are you still doing here?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marks face fell slightly. If Damien didn’t know better he’d say he looked hurt._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, I didn’t feel anything from you, but I kinda thought you’d want me to stay?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It doesn’t matter what I want. Don’t you want to leave? That was fun, you came now.. go.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Damien, this wasn’t me trying to get my rocks off. I liked having sex with you and I’ll go if you want, but I’m not a dick. You really think I’d leave after that? You said you loved me ,don’t think we’re not talking about that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______A weight settled in his stomach. What?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I what?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you not remember? C’mon I’m good but not that good.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tears stung at his eyes. This couldn’t be happening._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t fucking joke about this! Is this a joke? Does this feel like a joke?! I’m glad my feelings are so fucking funny!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Damien,you need to calm down. I can feel you want me to leave, but you don’t get to run away from this. I’m not laughing at you , you emotionally stunted idiot. Damien.”  
Mark took Damien’s face in his hands. He pressed his forehead to his. “Damien, make me tell the truth” _ _ _ _ _ _

______He choked. He didn’t want to hear the truth. What if it was bad? What if it hurt too much? He swallowed down his doubts. This was Mark, his Mark. He wouldn’t hurt him on purpose._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I want you to tell me the truth.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Damien, I love you too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______That was all he could handle. The tears in his eyes finally spilled over and his breathing was ragged. “I love you and I loved having sex with you. I want to do it again and again and again if you let me. I want you to be happy.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He didn’t deserve this. He knew that. But Mark was offering ,and he would accept it._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> so i have feelings.. ik damien’s not a nice person and he’s a brat but i don’t appreciate how everyone acts like his power is easier. like yes it comes in handy a lot but imagine being like a depressed teenager and thinking you wished someone would just end you and then ppl start trying to kill you. or like imagine having a crush on someone but feeling so shit bc they don’t actually care about you at all ... i just feel like they downplay the struggles of the power -not damien himself just his power-


End file.
